Flash Step
The power to use bursts of speed to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if one has teleported. Variation of Enhanced Speed. Also Called * Body Flicker Technique (Naruto) * Blind-Spot Movement * Dancing Step (Kingdom) * Dash Step * Disappearing Speed * Hirenkyaku/Pure Flying Step (Bleach) * Instantaneous Movement * Quick Step * Rapid Movement (Dragon Ball series) * Short-Range Teleportation * Shukuchi/Shrunken Earth * Shunpo Flash Steps (Bleach) * Shundō/Instant Movement Technique (Negima!) * Sonido/Sound (Bleach) * Soru/Shave (One Piece) * Teleport Dash * Trackless Step * Zero Shift (Metal Gear series) Capabilities The user can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they step on. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, show off-speed, get away from a fight, etc. Applications *Dashing *Enhanced Stride Techniques * Afterimage Creation: The user moves fast enough to leave an afterimage of themselves making it appear as if there are multiple of him or herself. The copies may appear stationary or be capable of taking action. * Air Dashing: The user moves with enough momentum and leg strength to dash through midair. * Double Jump: Applying enough leg strength to jump off ground level and flash-stepping in the air. * Invisible Speed: Moving at such high speed that enemy eyes cannot keep up. * I'm Behind You: User moves behind their target, then strikes. * Wallrunning: Gaining tremendous momentum to dash sideways on walls. Associations * Awareness Distortion * Enhanced Speed * Infinite Dash * Teleportation * Teleport Dash * Time Acceleration Limitations * Might want to be careful of any item, like a wall, that could get in the way unless the user has a form of Intangibility. * May be tracked down by Precognition or Energy Perception. * May not be able to perceive where they are during the movement. * May not be able to change directions during movement. * May only be able to use the technique within a certain range or time. * Users of Accelerated Probability may know where they are. * May get slowed down by Time Reduction. * Temporal Stasis will stop all movement. * The quick movements and the quick stops may put a strain on the body, breaking bones, destroying internal organs, or the air pushing against one's chest could cause respiratory arrest. The speed moving could theoretically flay both skin and muscle from the bone. Known Users See Also: Flash Step. Anime/Manga Video Games Comics Gallery Anime/Manga File:Shunpo.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) using Shunpo to move at bursts of speed faster than the eye can follow. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihōin's (Bleach) tremendous mastery of Shunpo allowed her to wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. File:Nigeki_Kessats.gif|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) using Shunpo to move instantly that she made two attacks on the opposite sides that look like one... File:Sui-Feng_Shunpo_Skill.png|... and shows her mastery by creating multiple afterimages. Senka.gif|One of the most prominent Shunpo Masters in Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) uses Shunpo to enhance an attack with his sword... File:Utsusemi.gif|... and Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Utsusemi to leave behind an afterimage that appears to have taken damage. File:Hirenkyaku.gif|Uryū Ishida (Bleach) using Hirenkyaku to move at bursts of high speed by riding on the flow of reishi created below their feet. File:Sonido.gif|Arrancars (Bleach) using Sonído, a movement technique which allows them to move faster than the eye can follow. File:Gemelos_Sonído.gif|Zommari Rureaux's (Bleach) Gemelos Sonído is an advanced Sonído technique, that allows him to move at such speeds that he can create up to five afterimage clones. Vizards Mask Hollow Power.gif|The Vizards (Bleach) are high level masters of in Shunpo and can further enhance their speed with Hollowfication. File:Bringer_Light.gif|Shūkurō Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Bringer Light to move at bursts of high speed and speed strikes. Aizen_Shunpo_evasion.gif|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is one of the greatest Shunpo masters in Soul Society, he could dodge attacks with tremendous speed... Aizen_Shunpo_evasion_2.gif|...and a sneak attack from Kyouraku, a master of Shunpo... Aizen_shunpo_slash.gif|...and could also combines it with his swordsmanship to cut down opponents with lightning fast slashes. Tenjiro Kirinji.png|Tenjiro Kirinji (Bleach) was legendary for his lightning fast Shunpo. File:Hikone_(Bleach_CFYOW).png|Hikone Ubuginu (Bleach) combines Shunpo, Hirenkyaku, Sonido and Bringer Light to move at extremely powerful speed. File:Priscilla_Flash_Step.png|Priscilla (Claymore) instantly closing the gap between herself and Riful, which was many miles apart, in one step. Demon's Step (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|With over 100 times the strength of an average human, Demons (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) can use their powerful legs to instantly disappear. Zenitsu's First Form's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Agatsuma Zenitsu (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) using Breath of Thunder - First Style: Thunderclap and Flash to disappear in a burst of thunderous lightning... Zenitsu's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash - Sixfolds (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|...and his own personal variant, Sixfolds with even faster results... King Piccolo's Step Dragon Ball.gif|Demon King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) File:Goku_Afterimage.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) moving at such high speeds that he creates afterimages... Goku's Step (Dragon Ball Z).gif|...improving his technique as he became an adult... Flash Step by Raditz.gif|Raditz (Dragon Ball series) uses the Afterimage Technique to attack his brother. Nappa's Flash Step.gif|Nappa (Dragon Ball series) uses Rapid Movement to confuse Piccolo. Frieza's Disappear.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) uses Rapid Movement to attack Nail. File:Fighting Power One Million - Mystic Attack.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) using Rapid Movement to dodge Frieza's tail attack... Dragon Ball Z -RoF SSJB Vegeta Rapid Movement.gif|...and again years later to strike Frieza in his Golden form. Cell's Flash Step.gif|Cell (Dragon Ball series) uses the Afterimage Technique to attack and break Krillin's neck... File:Goku vs. Cell.gif|... and Rapid Movement to fight Goku in quick bursts of speed. Gogeta Vs Broly Rapid Movement.gif|Gogeta and Broly (Dragon Ball Super: Broly) heavily using Rapid Movement during their battle. Archer's Step.gif|Archer (Fate/stay night) Flash Step by Souther.gif|Souther (Fist of the North Star) Enhanced Assassination by Kyou Kai.PNG|With speed that not even the human eye can perceive, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) demonstrates her Dancing Step,... Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (1).png|...and goes even further with Clan Shiyuu's Priestess Dance technique... Kyou Kai's Unperceivable Best Kingdom.jpg|...having mastered her clan's technique... Kyou Kai's Unperceivable Best 2 Kingdom.jpg|...to the point her opponents don't even realize that they're already dead. Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash of the Leaf.gif|Nicknamed the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze (Naruto) was often regarded as the fastest shinobi alive due to his godly speed. File:Tohru_Speed.gif|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) catches up to a purse snatcher in mere seconds. Kakuzu Body Flicker.gif|Kakuzu (Naruto) using his variant of the Body Flicker Technique. Itachi's Body Flicker Technique..gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using his variant of the Body Flicker Technique. File:Lightning_Release_Body_Flicker.png|Fourth Raikage Ay/A (Naruto) using his Lightning Style Armor to drastically increase his speed and reflexes, creating an afterimage while slipping away from a pointblank Amaterasu. Hiruko Swift-release kekkei-genkai.gif|Hiruko (Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire) using Swift Release to move with instantaneous speed. Shisui's Body Flicker Technique.gif|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) was infamous for his skill with the Body Flicker Technique. Ku speed.gif|Kū (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) moving at an high level speed as if he has teleported, easily pinning down Boruto. File:One Piece Kuro Shakushi.gif|Kuro (One Piece) can use Shakushi, to move at disappearing speeds while using his claws to attack. File:Soru.gif|Those who master the Six Powers/Rokushiki - Soru/Shave technique (One Piece) seem to disappear when in reality they are actually kicking the ground over 10 times in less than a second. This leg strength allows them dash at very high speeds. File:Gear_Second_Speed.gif|Increasing his blood flow with his Gear Second, Monkey D. Luffy's (One Piece) can use the Six Powers/Rokushiki technique, Soru/Shave with tremendous mastery... Luffy's Gear Fourth Step (One Piece).gif|...and while using Gear Fourth - Bounceman,... File:One_Piece_Luffy_s_Gomu_Gomu_No_Rhino_Schneider.gif|...he can move at super sonic speed that surpasses Gear Second... Luffy Snakeman (One Piece).png|...going even further with his Snakeman, which focuses on speed. Flash Step by Kuma.gif|Thanks to the power of Paw Paw Fruit/Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) can propel himself at instantaneous speeds. Sanji_Flash Step.gif|With his powerful leg strength, Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece)can move at tremendous speeds to extent where skilled opponents cannot perceive him. File:Energy_Steroid_Speed.gif|Hody Jones (One Piece) moving at bursts of disappearing speed due to overdosing on Energy Steroids, leaving afterimages in his wake. File:Pekoms_smash_Caribou.gif|Pekoms (One Piece) easily dodges Caribou's scythe. Niji instant movement.gif|Thanks to his genetic enhancements, Vinsmoke Niji (One Piece) can move instantly in a bust of speed. File:Carrot Sulong form speed.gif|In her Sulong form, Carrot (One Piece) can move at lightning speeds while using her Electro attacks. Flash Step by Saitama.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man). Sonic's Soundless step.gif|Speed O' Sonic (One-Punch Man). Genos's Step (One Punch Man).gif|Genos (One-Punch Man). Pokémon Golisopod First Impression.gif|Golisopod (Pokémon series) can use its signature move, First Impression, to attack its opponent in quick burst of speed. Pokémon Lucario Extreme Speed.gif|Lucario (Pokémon) using Extreme Speed to move at blinding speed. Power Stone Valgas Speed.gif|Traning his body for years, Valgas (Power Stone anime) is the strongest man in the world, able to move at disappearing speeds too quick for a normal human to keep up. Hiko Seijuro's (Rurouni Kenshin) Disappearing Step.gif|Hiko Seijuro (Rurouni Kenshin). File:Shukuchi.gif|Sōjirō Seta (Rurouni Kenshin) using Shukuchi against Kenshin, moving at very powerful bursts of undetectable speeds. File:Shuntensatsu_vs._Amakakeru_Ryu_no_Hirameki.gif|Sōjirō Seta and Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) both using their ultimate techniques in a burst of disappearing speed. File:Enishi's_Frenzied_Nerves_Speed.png|Enishi Yukishiro (Rurouni Kenshin) using his Frenzied Nerves to boost his speed to levels that he can instantly appear behind Kenshin. Cure Happy light dash.gif|Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Smile Precure) can use her holy light to dash at super speeds into the point her foes didn't noticed her abit. File:Instant_Movement.gif|Touta Konoe (UQ Holder) using Instant Movement to move at a burst of speed that makes it appear as though he teleported. Hiei's Speed.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) moving at bursts of high speed. File:Yonger_Toguro_Flash_Step.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) at 100% power has so much muscle power that he can move at disappearing speed. Cartoons/Comics Alucard_Teleport Slash.gif|Alucard (Netflix's Castlevania) using his half vampire powers can move extreme speeds instantaneously. File:Superman_Superspeed.gif|Superman (Superman vs. the Elite) moving in quick bursts of speed. Enhanced Speed by Supergirl DCAU.gif|Supergirl (DCAU) Superman's Flash Step.jpg|Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (DC Comics) File:The_flash_pstr.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) moving at incredible speed that he is too fast for the untrained eyes to follow. Negative Supergirl 's Speed.JPG|Negative Supergirl (DC Comics) shows off her incredible speed while stealing Green Lantern's Power Ring. File:Speedy-sylvester1.jpg|Speedy (Looney Toons) moving so fast he completely escapes Sylvester's grasp. File:Teleport_Dash.png|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using his Psychokinesis to dash at light speed to simulate teleportation. Quicksilver Marvel Comics Speed.jpg|Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) Tadashi Koto's Step (No Need For Bushido).jpg|Tadashi Koto (No Need For Bushido) Live Television/Movies SpeedyAngel.gif|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) moves at such speeds that he crosses the street in the short time it takes for Wesley to turn his head. DinzaFlashStep.gif|Dinza (Angel) can move so fast she taps Angel's chest and re-positions herself in a split second. Dash.jpg|Dash Parr (The Incredibles) Video Games Lyn_Speed_Clone.gif|Lyndis (Fire Emblem) moves at such speeds that she creates afterimages. File:Zero_Shift_Gene.jpg|Gene (Metal Gear) using his Zero Shift, a burst speed akin to teleportation, to effortlessly dodge machine gun fire. SonicGenerations_2015-03-18_19-14-07-820.png|Using Quick Step, Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) rapidly sidesteps to avoid obstacles. Wesker_Speed.gif|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) moving at bursts of high speed to dodge bullets. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Walking Category:Teleportation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries